From Dust to Dust
by randompandattack
Summary: Marceline recalls the story of a horrible war against her father including the death of the hero she loved. Finn/Marceline oneshot kinda depressing includes character death


**A/N: Well I haven't written anything super depressing or overly dramatic lately. Until now that is. I love Adventure Time but I couldn't manage to write a story that had that good feeling the show gives off. Oh well, hope somebody likes it. **

From Dust to Dust

He's dead…

Finn is dead…

It's all I can think about anymore. I, Marceline, am a vampire who has lived over a thousand years. I have met hundreds of thousands of different people; I have seen them live and die all without batting an eyelash. It's the only bad side of being immortal: the fact that everyone else isn't. But I've always been able to deal with it before…before now anyway.

But now it's different. No wait, it's him. He's what's different. In my thousand years I had never met anyone like him before. He alone has made me feel. Feel alive. At times I could've sworn I felt my heart pounding despite the impossibility of that ever happening again.

It was him. It was all him. Those boyish good looks, that happy excitement that ran through him day and night and his ability to look past my vampire nature and see me for who I really am; these were only some of the many reasons I loved Finn.

But now he's dead…

It's raining. I stand here in the middle of the night in the candy kingdom in front of the magnificent tomb the happy people of the kingdom built for Finn. I come here often; all the time really. Jake says I come too often yet he's here almost as much as I am. Bubblegum tells me I need to move on, but what does she know? Finn was only a fleeting fancy for a silly princess like her.

My umbrella keeps the rain off me.

The rain lands on his tomb and slides off. I remember how it rained when he died. I think about his death often. After all it was only three months ago when he died to save candy kingdom. To save us all.

To save the world.

Not from the ice king, not even from the Lich but from something much worse. My own father, returned from the nightosphere, attempted to destroy the land of Ooo. He came to me right off giving me the choice to finally join him or be destroyed. He gave me a day to decide. Then of course Finn showed up and wanted my help in fighting him. I suddenly had this huge choice to make. My father or Finn? Good or evil? It was a nightmare.

But I chose Finn.

And I'm glad I did because now I know I made the right choice. I know it's partially thanks to me that Ooo is still alive and well. Not to mention it felt good sticking it to my old man. But I digress, this story isn't about me and my father. It's about Finn.

And how he died for me.

Once my father learned I joined the side of good his rage was terrible to behold. Hundreds of innocents were victims to his wrath. This was something Finn would not stand for and so he went out and fought him again and again. But my father's immortality proved that no matter how strong Finn was he could only halt the battle; not stop the war.

There were many casualties and Finn realized he needed to do something quick or there wouldn't be anything left saving. So with the help of Jake and myself we searched through ancient tomes thought lost forever and found a prophecy. It spoke of an ancient sword which repelled evil and could only be wielded by someone of pure heart.

Finn immediately began searching for it believing it was our only chance. I helped him search too but once I got too close I had to fall back for its goodness was too much for me to take. The light from it burned my skin and I retreated. Finn did not mind and went forward to claim the sword alone.

And just as the prophecy had foretold Finn found the sword lodged deep within an underground tomb once guarded by a great warrior. The sword was known as Soul Calibur and as Finn pulled it free the blinding light receded back into the blade. I was not there but I've been told by others that upon touching the sword Finn's weariness was instantly relieved and his strength returned twice over.

He immediately went after my father.

"Marceline's Dad!" He cried out. "Your reign of evil is over! No longer will the people of Ooo be victims to your monstrous conquest!" Finn raised the sword far above his head. "In the name of Justice I shall destroy you."

Now the sword Soul Calibur was not your average magical sword. The reason Finn believed it could defeat my father was because it had the ability to free souls that had been stolen. Its brother Soul Edge had the ability to steal souls while Soul Calibur could release them.

Finn charged him. Leaping from one of the remaining towers in the candy kingdom he flew through the air straight towards his enemy. Even before Finn reached him my father could feel the goodness resonating from the weapon. It burned and blemished his skin.

Shrieking in pain a plan of escape was impossible as he couldn't break free from the white hot light. There was no time left. Suddenly Finn reached him and stabbed his sword right into my father.

The blade punctured a hole and immediately soul after soul escaped from the demon's chest. My father grew weaker and weaker and shrunk in size as each soul escaped. His end was obvious yet he hadn't given up. Knowing what would happen he decided to take Finn down with him.

He reached for Finn and clenched him in his hand. With his remaining strength he crushed the hero's body before dying. If Finn had merely let go of his weapon he could've escaped but he knew the cost would've been the remaining souls still trapped inside which is why he didn't let go.

"Finn!" I cried out as I flew over to him. His body was crushed and there was a pool of blood all around him.

"Marceline…"

"Why Finn? Why?" I cried as I held him.

And in that last terrible moment of pain he actually smiled up at me. "To protect you…" Those were his last words. Then his eyes closed for the last time.

And here I am. Standing in front of his grave in the dark all night. Relieving it doesn't make it seem any less real or painful. I've been out here all night and I can see the sun is starting to come up over the mountains. It will soon bathe the candy kingdom in light and a new day will begin. This is usually the part where I sulk off back into the night to await the darkness.

But not this time.

I don't know what will happen. Maybe nothing. I may just turn to dusk and cease to be. After all how many vampires have souls? And that may be enough. An end to my eternity. An end to a daily torture of an unlife without him.

But maybe not. Maybe I will go somewhere. And just maybe I will see him. I don't know how it works or where I'll go. But I do know one thing: if I do go somewhere I will spend eternity trying to find him.

The sun is peeking through. Already I feel its sting on my skin. Every part of me tells me to flee but I stand my ground. I lay a hand on his tomb and stare straight up at the sun as it appears.

The scorching sun. My blistering skin. One last cry out.

Dust. I am dust.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
